A nightly lesson
by secret-wildcard
Summary: As a member of the Phantomhive household, Sebastian considers it inacceptable that Snake seems unable to talk without the aid of his snake companions, thus decideds to give him special lessons. Sebastian x Snake
1. Let the lessons begin

As the butler of the Phantomhive household he was used to having to teach the other servants how to properly behave and successfully do their job.

Well, the later with slow, but steady success.

Back then he hadn't had enough time to address one particular matter, but now, that things had calmed down for the time being, it was the perfect moment to take care of one slightly irking habit of one particular servant.

The only one that hadn't been chosen by him, Sebastian Michaelis, but directly by his young lord, Ciel Phantomhive.

"Snake… After you completed your tasks, please come see me in my room. Without any of your 'companions'.", the black haired male addressed the newest member of the household, who looked at him with slight unease at the way he put emphasis at 'any', but nodded obediently. "Yes, Sebastian-san."

Out of all those working for his lord, Snake probably was most valuable in the manner of 'servant'. He was certainly the one giving him the least headaches when it came to the chores split among them. Aside from Tanaka-san, of course.

By the time he himself had done his tasks – including tucking his young master in – it was nearing midnight. He was almost surprised to see Snake leaning against the wall next to the door leading into his room.

Absently he wondered how long the young male had been waiting for him, while holding the door open for the youth to enter.

"Did you follow my instructions and came here without any of your snake friends?", he inquired, while closing the door, thought he already knew the other had followed his instructions.

The last of his scaled friends had just snuck away when he'd rounded the corner and entered the hallway.

"Y-yes…", came the soft spoken, nervous reply.

And this… was exactly the problem. It wouldn't do if a servant of the Phantomhive household was pretty much useless in everyday situations if he wasn't accompanied by a snake.

Of course he could inquire how it had come to this, but then again there were other solutions to the matter at hand.

"What was that?", he calmly inquired, as if having missed the answer.

"Y-yes, S-sebastian-san!"

Louder and more clear now, but still not enough. At least he was trying.

Facing the snakeman, he absently noted that aside from the shaking of antenna-like hair strand, there was no sign of the other's emotions at all. That and his stuttering and uncertain voice.

"Do you remember the first lesson I thought you when you became a servant of this house?"

A soft nod.

"Would you mind repeating it?"

"… T-to straighten up… A-and speak… loud and clearly."

For a moment Sebastian really didn't know whether he should be satisfied the other remembered, of annoyed that despite remembering he failed to execute the order.

Even thought he did only stutter at the first half, to give him credit.

"And are you satisfied with your results on fulfilling that task so far?"

"…" Snake didn't seemed to know how to answer this and looked at the floor for a moment.

Just when he was about to speak up again, the youth suddenly lifted his head. "I-I think I'm doing g-good when with a companion."

After a moment Sebastian actually allowed a small smile to slip over his lips. To stun him was quite a feat. The half-human was amusing and starting to peek his interest.

Perhaps he'd attempt a different approach on this, than he had originally intended.

"Yes. That is correct. When you have one of your snakes with you, you have close to no trouble speaking at all. Only your mannerism needs to be changed a little.", he admitted, slightly praising the other at the same time. "However", he continued with only a small break. "when you are on your own, the quality of speech – if any at all – is rather lacking. As a Phantomhive servant, that is absolutely unacceptable. Given the fact that there are many possibilities how you could end up without any of your friends, we can't have you unable to speak up at such times."

At his strict and firm words, the other's eyes had fallen back to the ground again and his shoulders and antenna had dropped. Circling the other man slowly, he stopped once he was behind him, almost having passed the other shoulder again.

"That is why we'll do a special training starting today.", he calmly announced, holding back a smirk.

Without warning he wrapped his arms around the other servant from behind, hearing him gasp in surprise and feeling him stiffen against him, not used to being touched so freely.

"S-Sebastian-san?", Snake asked, head turning to face the other, with his eyes wide in surprise.

"Your task for this session is but a simple one.", the demon butler continued in the same calm manner as before. "All you need to do is speak up clearly what you want. No matter what it is… You can even ask to stop the lesson… Understood?"

"… Y-yes."

"Good."

Without further ado, he slowly let his hands roam over the slender frame, absently taking note of the sensation of ribs. He really needed to make certain the young human was properly eating and not giving everything to his 'friends'.

He could feel the other growing uncomfortable and instinctively try to squirm away from the touch, but as expected he didn't manage to tell him to stop.

A soft hitch in breath was Sebastian's reward as he let one hand slip lower, lightly brushing over the inner tight as he pulled the other's body closer against his own. Snake had gone completely still.

Almost like a bunny facing a snake.

The image coming to his mind was incredible amusing.

Not done by far, he slipped the other hand upwards, purposefully brushing a nipple through the cloth, feeling the other jump a little and exhale quickly in surprise.

Still no word of resistance.

For a moment a smug grin slipped over his lips, allowing it to happen only because the other one faced straight ahead.

Leaning more forward, he licked over the tip of the ear, before wrapping his lips around it, lightly sucking on it, then letting go only to brush with his nose and lips against the hairline. Wanding lower, shoving the cloth away, he headed for the neck, feeling the little tremors running through Snake.

Not quiet satisfied with the amount of verbal reactions, he again brushed over the nipple, this time continually rubbing his index finger over the top.

"A-ah!"

Such a beautiful voice. It was almost a sin that he didn't use it more.

He blinked for a moment, then truly smirked as he noticed the pale hands trembling and clenching and unclenching at his ministrations, obviously uncertain what to do with them.

Humans. He surely wouldn't ever completely understand them, but at right now he at least understood how to associate 'adorable' and 'cute' properly.

"Do you like it when I touch you like this?", he inquired, speaking for the first time since starting this 'lesson', his breath ghosting along neck and air, causing another quiver to go through the body he was holding.

"Mnh..."

Another cute sound. Obviously the other was very embarrassed to be asked such a question. In fact, now that he took a closer look, the other had blushed all the way to his ears, the pale skin for once spurting a bright red.

Keeping up teasing the nipple – now rolling it between thumb and index finger – he stopped just lightly carecessing and rubbing the the inner tight, but actually wandered up and down.

By now Snake's breath had gotten uneven, even stopping for a moment when he wandered upwards, towards his groin, before shuddering exhaling when he went back down again.

Despite having not recived an answer yet, he allowed to let this 'disobedience' to slip. It was much more amusing this way.

Without warning he suddenly cupped the buldge, making the other jump and arch as he lightly traced the contents with his fingers, almost banging their heads together at the sudden move, a surpressed sound still loud in the otherwise silent room.

With Snake leaning his head against his shoulder the way he did, the butler was able to get a perfect view of his face and licked his lips.

White teeth were showing as the other desperately bit his lower lip, trying to keep the noise in, his eyes squeezed shut.

Suddenly the other's hands wrapped around his wrists, actually making the demon bristle for a moment, thinking the other was trying to fight him off, instead of just telling him to stop.

To be honest, he had almost forgotten his original intention when he'd started this. Almost.

His suspicions were for once proofen wrong, when aside from tightly holding onto him, nothing more happened.

The demon kept teasingly rubbing the other, enjoying to fell the buldge grow against his touch, the erection no doubt already pressing against the confinements of underwear.

Yet, even as he enjoyed the other's sounds, when this one no longer could hold them in, he made certain not to take this too far, making the other squirm deliciously against him as he kept him on the very edge, yet not allowing him to reach fulfillment.

"Ahh... hah... .. nhn... ah... S-s..."

Oh?

It seemed even Snake's shying away from talking had a certain limit. Thought he had to admit he was kind of impressed for the other to be able to stand this sweet torture this long.

"S-s-sebaGH!"

Shivering the snakeman's head felt forward, hair obscuring the view on his facial expression.

"I-I... ungh..."

"Yes?", Sebastian asked, figuring he'd be nice if the other was showing such helpless attempts.

"I-I... it's... weird... hot..."

… The boy had to be kidding him? Weird? Hot? Surely at least this half-human would have experimented with mastrubation before. … Did he?

The demon butler mulled the question over in his head, before feeling a broad smile twitching across his lips.

Now this would certainy explain some things.

What unexpected discovery. It certainly made 'tutoring' this one a the way sweeter. Perhaps the snake controller would provide to be more entertaining and useful than he'd originally ever taken into consideration.

"... Remember the rules?", he gently whispered into the air, watching the smaller male shiver even more. "You need to tell me what you want."

"I-I …", the other tried again, breaking off as another moan slipped from his lips. "I-I... S-seba... Seba... S-sebastian...-san..."

Patiently the other waited for the other to speak up more clearly, but all he heard was attempts at saying his name.

Honestly, was it that hard? He could just tell him 'Stop' or 'More'.

"I... S-sebastian-san!", the other suddenly panted, the grip on the butler's wrists tightening as he gave one particular hard shudder, once more arching his spine.

The demon found himself blinking.

Given how hard the other was trying... Could he really mean what he thought?

This time he didn't surpress the grin that would make a chesire cat green with envy. To want him, Sebastian... The boy surely was bold, when pressed.

"Shh...", he gently whispered, attempting to calm the other one down.

Just this once, he supposed, he'd be nice.

That boy didn't knew what he was really asking after all and for once he didn't feel like taking advantage of him. Not yet anyway.

Taking his time with this one would certainly make the pleasure he recived from this all the more sweeter.

And give him entertaining toy to amuse himself with while waiting for his young 'master' to finally archive his goal, so he could get his longed for reward.

… Yes... perhaps he'd even keep the other around after that. Someone like Snake he certainly hadn't encountered in all the years he'd been living.

"Huh?"

Eyes glazed with lust opened a little as he stopped carecessing the buldge, trying to figure out what was going on.

Sebastian sensed the other thought he might have done something wrong after all at that very moment and destroyed it a moment later, as he undid the pants and made them slip off the hips, where they got caught around the slightly bend and shaking knees.

Yes... he was indeed having fun with this one.

Licking over the ear, he actually enjoyed it when the other jumped this time and smirked again, when gasping wide eyed a moment later, when he pulled the underwear down just enough for the other's erection to spring out.

Certainly nothing to be ashamed off.

Wrapping his gloved hand around the warm, hard and very red flesh, he started slowly pumping the dick.

His effords were quickly rewarded with more delicious sounds escaping the other one, who didn't seemed to know how to react, pushing away from the sensation and up against his senior in one moment, then back into the hand making him feel good.

Absently Sebastian also took notice, that while the other's body was littered with patches of scales in various size here and there, there didn't seemed to be any on his cock.

In return, the other was graced with sinful silky and soft skin. And a lack of public hair.

Hidding his grin, he started nibbling along the other's neck.

Could the youth actually feel anything where scales were covering up? Intrigued, Sebastian choose to test it and gave one spot of scales a lick. Getting no real reaction, he actually felt a bit disappointed and continued licking, nipping and sucking along the slender neck instead.

"AH!"

? Now that was unexpected. A sweet spot perhaps?

He got the same reaction as he traced that spot again, frowning slightly as he could feel the edges of scales lightly scrapping against his lips. Just before it had done nothing and now it did?

A bit puzzled he gave the spot that made the other cry out and his erection twitch in his hand a closer look.

"Hn." Of course.

When he placed his lips and tongue this time against the spot, he knew excactly what to do to make the other squirm and cry out in pleasure, while also trusting into the channel surrounding his penis.

It was a rather exquisite sensation. Scales, that felt a bit like finger nails, hard, yet flexible, with a smooth surface, on one hand, then soft, silky skin. And in between a small part, that felt even silkier and softer than should be possible.

"Ah... Agh... Uh... S-s... Mhgh... S-seba... stia...n... -sAHn... I-I... AH... ah... I-I... can't... guh... Ngh...", the other panted sweetly in the air.

It was really endearing how he tried to tell him something he already knew. And probably better than the boy too.

Picking up the pace, he soon felt Snake stiffening against him, one helpless, last attempt to say his name, before moaning out, sperm shooting out of his tip, white blotches staining the floor between his legs.

Breathless and panting he sagged against Sebastian, who held the slender male easily against his own chest, waiting until he came back from his dazed pleasure.

When he did, he happened to look directly into his eyes and after a moment of no reaction at all, his face instantly burst into an intensive, blush that would have made a tomato envious of it's color, before ducking his head.

"You didn't do so bad for your first attempt.", Sebastian commented calmly. "I think, you'll be fine talking even in situations where your companions aren't with you, with a bit more training."

Pausing for a moment, he let the words sink in and waited until he spotted the other shyly peeking up at him from behind his bangs. Now certain of having the other's full attention, he continued.

"Can you stand?"

The other swayed at first, but managed to stand without help a moment later and gave a nod, making Sebastian release him.

"You should get dressed and then take a quick shower before going to bed. We are done for todays lesson.", the demon butler informed the snake-human.

Once more the non-human found himself surprised when the other obeyed his first instruction right away and bend forward to retrieve the clothing and pull it back up to his hips.

Had he been a mere mortal, Sebastian was certain he'd have a nosebleed now.

He was looking forward to make the other bend over like that again in the near future. Thought for a different reason.

Keeping his leerious thought to himself, he headed towards the door, reaching out to hold it open for the other to leave, when he blinked and withdrew his hand.

He'd almost forgotten that he'd made the other come, thus it was stained with his seemen.

"Ah...", the soft, surprised sound made by the other made him look over.

Snake's gaze was on his glove, with a newly blooming flush gracing his pale cheeks.

"Uhm... I-I...", he stuttered, before giving up.

Sebastian's red eyes grew wide as the youth suddenly grabbed his wrists and pulled the hand closer while also bending down.

Slowly the pink tongue rolled out, softly lapping up the white substance from his glove. It resembled a little kitten lapping up milk.

Unable to move, he could only watch the other go on his self-appointed task until the glove seemed all clean again.

Only on the surface, but...

"You do realize that I'll have to wash this anyway?", he gently asked the youth, who blinked wide eyed, before blushing again. This time in embarrassement, as his gaze went down to the tip of his shoes. "Your clothes too, by the way. I've made certain you have enough spare sets, so it shouldn't be a problem."

Pausing again, he gave a small smile as he brought his hand beneath the other's chin and lifted it up, so he could look the other in the eye again. "I do appreciate your will to clean up the mess you created. Good job.", he told him, before planting a kiss on his forehead.

When he pulled back, Snake's hand came up to cover the spot where his lip's had just been, his eyes once more wide, as if not quite understanding or believing what just happened.

"It's time to return to your room.", Sebastian guided the other's thoughts, opening the door, with his clean hand this time. "Please make certain you rest well. Tomorrow will be another busy day."

"Y-yes.", Snake whispered as he passed the man, hurrying out without lifting his head or glancing back again.

Satisfied, Sebastian closed the door, before allowing himself a moment of weakness.

Haaaaaaaaah! Snake was so adorable and cute! No matter how he tried to look at it, all the things the young fellow did was making him think of cute little kittens!

His swooning stopped a moment later as he snapped back to seriousness. No matter how cute and adorabe the other's appeal... He couldn't forget who the other was and how he had ended up here.

Still...

A feral grin grew on his lips once more, while his eyes started to glow.

Those simple facts wouldn't stop him from enjoying the male human for as long as he could. Coming to stop before the white spots on his floor, he simply sweeped them away with his already stained glove and then tugging it off.

Oh, yes. He'd certainly enjoy 'teaching' Snake the proper way to 'talk'.


	2. A small change in education

"Snake? When you are done, I'd like to continue our lesson from a while ago.", the demon butler casually addressed the half human as he passed by the youth, who was currently helping out cleaning the great hall.

The youth paused, slightly startled, before nodding. "Yes, Sebastian-san..."

If he weren't what he was, he probably would have missed the whispered 'says Emily' afterwards.

The black haired male just managed a few more steps, before something behind him crashed. For once having not expected it, he actually bothered to turn around.

Seeing a vase scattered on the ground with a shocked, horrified and deeply flushed Snake looking at it, before slowly turning to look at him, he felt himself twitch. A moment later his red eyes landed onto the snake draped around the servant like a muffler, who seemed to be... snickering?

He sighed deeply, before addressing the male again. "Just clean it up and find a proper replacement."

"Yes, sir.", came back quietly.

Turning away from the mess, the demon found himself mentally groaning. Well... as long as he didn't make it a habit... Compared to the number of things the other three servants had blown up or otherwise destroyed so far, this was nothing.

He did feel slightly curious what had made the other drop something to begin with. Of course everything pointed to the scaled companion of the youth, but as he didn't know snake language, the only way to find out what had been said was through the footman himself.

And this one had proven before that he could be quite... holding back in that department.

A small smirk appeared on his lips as he remembered that shortly after the first 'lesson', he'd decided it was time for some... other form of education.

He surely had his secret fun when summoning all four servants one evening and confronted them with the one topic they'd have never expected on their study plan.

Sexual education.

Bard had insisted he didn't need that kind of study course, but asking him to explain it in detail for the others had made this one loose his composure and stutter for once.

Marlene hadn't been exactly overly happy either, but instead of speaking up, had merely turned completely red and silently sat through the full lesson.

Finny had been so innocent it almost had gotten impossible to want to cover his face with a hand and sweatdrop.

Snake had been... Interesting. Thought his face was flushed, he passed on the occasional comments from his companions, which made Marlene almost faint at one particular one coming from Wilde. Except for once. Where he himself had blushed deeply, but otherwise kept whatever his friends had said quietly to himself.

Well, at least now he could be certain they all know the basics of how a man and a woman could have sex. He'd merely commented that pretty much the same applied to two men, with one male taking the role of a woman, only without chances of pregnancy.

Which of course had lead to Finnigan asking, why one would do that anyway, if not for a child.

"Because sexual intercourse is very pleasurable, if done correctly."

Finny hadn't quite understood that, but refrained from asking more. He had however later made Marlene drop a few plates and Bard blow up the kitchen once more, when he'd asked them if they ever had sex before and what it felt like.

Snake had somehow avoided being asked such a question, by successfully distracting the blond with one of his many friends.

Ah... He almost couldn't wait for tonight.

Slowly he licked his lips. With the knowledge he'd made certain Snake to have... what would he ask for this time?

His devilish expression of enjoyment was instantly blinked away, when he took note of the sound of a bell being rung.

Oh well. Enjoyment later. There was work to be done.

Heading up the stairs, he absently made certain that he was perfectly in order, before entering his young master's room to see what it was this time, that the child wanted.


	3. The snake, it talks

Sebastian actually found himself returning a lot later to his room than he had anticipated. As he was about to round the corner, he stopped when a familiar voice reached his ears, followed by soft hissing.

For a moment he was annoyed at himself for not having paid more attention, or else he'd have grasped Snake's words, but just then the young male spoke up again.

"I-I mean it!... Stop teasing me… please… I-I already bro-oke something today… You don't want us t-to b-be thrown o-out, do you?"

Was the man actually scolding his snake partner? Interesting. What could the slithering animals be teasing their human companion about?

Deciding to cut the conversation short – the snake really had more than enough time and now it was his time to have some fun with his prey – he walked around the corner, making Snake look up and close the open mouth.

Instead he gave a look at Emily, who seemed to be rolling her eyes at him, hissed something at Snake that made this one blush slightly again, before the snake slithered off.

"Do I want to know what that was about?", the butler inquired, one eyebrow arched in curious amusement.

"I-I'd rather n-not talk about it…", the scaled youth replied, not meeting the other's eyes and looking at the tip of Sebastian's shiny shoes instead.

"… Very well. But if your companions keep distracting you, I'll have to ask you to do your chores without them… or fill me in on the content, so I can properly scold them.", the demon told the other, seeing him tense at the option of being without them pretty much the whole day.

Opening the door to his room and holding it open for Snake to enter, he effectively closed the conversation.

Snake walked in like before, one hand coming up to grab his upper arm as he waited for the black haired male to close the door behind himself.

"I'll continue our lesson now.", Sebastian announced, slowly sneaking his arms around the other's middle and pulling him back against his chest.

A shiver went through the other's body all the way to the tip of the antenna hair, causing it to shudder along, as he felt the older servant's breath ghosting along his neck.

His body remembered well the sensations that had followed the other time.

But this time there was actually something else on Snake's mind.

"… I-If… I-I… c-can't speak p-properly t-this time… W-will y-you … do… 'that'?", he whispered nervously as a tongue started rolling over his scales, but not yet touching the more sensitive part of them.

Sebastian actually withdrew his attack, to instead breath over the wet spot as he answered. "That?", he repeated a moment later, thought he had a good idea what the other was referring to.

"… W-what you… thought u-us… t-the o-ther day…", the footman fidget, squirming slightly restless against the other's hold.

Sebastian pretended to ponder this for a while, running his hands over the other's front almost 'absently' and 'lost in thought', while purposefully stopping at a nipple and rolling it between his thumb and index finger. "Ah… You mean sex…", he said, as if it was a perfectly normal conversation to have.

That Snake disagreed on that matter was evident in the full flush instantly blooming on his face and once more coloring his ears red.

"No, I don't think so."

Startled and surprised the young halfhuman actually looked up, forgetting his embarrassement for a moment, before instantly ducking his head again.

His lips twitched for a moment – everything was perfectly going according to plan – before he leaned in to whisper directly into his ear.

"After all… Doing that… Wouldn't it be more fitting as a reward? For doing well? And also… I told you before… The point of this lesson is for you to learn to talk properly without any help. All you need to do is talk."

Snake was quiet and probably would have continued to ponder those words silently if Sebastian hadn't continued his assault on the young body again and made him gasp in surprise, before moaning, sensations once more making his knee week and caused him to shake in the other's grasp.

"S-…. S-….", the half breed stuttered, making the butler almost eager to hear his name roll of that tongue again.

"Stop!"

The almost desperate outcry startled the demon enough to do just that.

What the…?

Surely Snake couldn't be serious about that?

Tch. And just when things had gone so well.

But he'd said he'd stop, so…

The man was about to pull away, when he realized with some surprise, that Snake was almost shyly holding onto his wrists once more and absently chewed on his lover lip.

"… I-I…", he started, looking onto the ground, before stopping frustrated.

A moment later he tried again. "T-that… I-I… I want… to do… 'that'… with Sebastian-san."

Snake had a soft voice to begin with, but this time the demon servant felt really grateful for his enhanced hearing, or else he'd have missed everything after the first part.

"I'm afraid I couldn't quite hear you. What was that again? Remember to speak loud and clearly.", he insisted. Honestly, he didn't want to tease the boy or anything, in fact, a part of him just wanted to rip the other's clothes into shreds and do just as the other had asked.

But the perfectionist's side of him, the one bound by contract, the one making him into the perfect butler, just wouldn't let it slip.

Doing so, would be making things way to easy for the other, despite his inner struggle and the obvious effort the other had displayed by stating what he wanted so boldly.

No syllable came over the other's lips anymore, but the grip on him tightened for a moment.

Suddenly Snake half-turned to face him, managing it for a moment, then his gaze dropped down to the knot of his cravat.

"I-I…", he stuttered, before gritting his teeth and suddenly looking up again. "'That'… I want to do 'that'… with Sebastian-san!", he managed to say, before his cheeks burst into flames and Snake dove at the other, hiding his burning face into the crook of the other's neck and shoulder.

Absolutely taken by unexpected surprise, the demon butler let it happen, automatically wrapping his arms around the slightly trembling body, who was holding so tightly onto his shirt and vest that they were surely going to wrinkle.

A moment later, a smile grew onto his lips.

How … unexpected…

His eyes started glowing slightly as he looked down on the top of the other's head, a single strand of hair standing off and just barely brushing against the tip of his nose.

Snake was really … special…

"Understood."


	4. End of theory, let's practise

For a strange fleeting moment he'd actually had the unbelievable urge to say ‚Yes, Milord', but luckily that moment had passed the moment he'd realized it.  
Strange as it was, it did little to distract him of the current situation. Gently pushing the other back by his shoulders, he only waited for the moment for those shy eyes to flutter up and face him, before leaning in and lightly brushing their lips together.  
He'd savor it. Cherish it. Take his time.  
The last time was already such a long time ago and overly hurried too…  
If he was honest with himself, he hadn't even expected being able to bed the young half human this fast.  
Yet here it was. A golden opportunity that he wouldn't let pass.

As he withdrew, Snake showed an expression of puzzlement. "… T-This is… part of t-that too?", he asked confused.  
Fighting down his amusement, Sebastian blinked once, before lightly smiling. "Well, not necessarily… This…", he lightly kissed the other again. "Is called a 'kiss'. It's not necessarily a part of 'sex'… but between lovers it's often part of 'foreplay'… An act to set the right mood before the actual act takes place.", Sebastian explained politely.  
Absently he remembered attempting 'the talk' with the young master before, but this one had rather flatly told him to shut up and that he'd already been educated on that long ago, before sending him off, with the excuse that he felt like tiramisu just right then and there.  
Back at present, for once various expressions flashed across the Snake's face – thought the majority were displayed in his eyes.  
Finally he reached up to lightly touch his lips with the tip of his index and middle finger. "Kiss…", he repeated, before actually looking Sebastian in the eye.

Thought he instantly understood what the other wanted when this one moved to close the distance between them, the move still came a bit as a surprise.  
Snake seemed to be full of them too.  
Given how shy he was in one moment, one would never expect him to pull a move like this in the next one. As their lips met once more, Sebastian slipped one gloved hand into the other's hair, intent on keeping kissing for a longer time this time around.  
He'd have to teach Snake how to play chess. Given the youth's personality, he'd certainly be an entertaining opponent to both himself and the young master.  
Sensing the other getting out of breath, he pulled back a little, allowing the young servant to inhale. "Try breathing through your nose next time.", he instructed, before diving in again.  
Obediently Snake complied this time.

Deciding to take things a bit further, Sebastian parted his lips a bit and let his tongue lick over the other's closed mouth.  
It took a few attempts, before the other got the hint and hesitantly parted lips to grant him entrance. The same procedure had to be followed when he twisted his tongue to tease the other into playing along.  
When they finally parted, Snake was breathless and holding tightly onto his senior, cheeks a bit flushed and eyes slightly glazed with a dazed expression on his face.  
Unable to help it, the butler placed a quick peck on the nose. "That", he explained once more. "was a tongue kiss, which is often also referred to as 'french kissing'."

"… Now, let's move this over to the bed. It will be more comfortable that way."  
Blushing, but nodding, the youth obediently allowed himself to be lead over to the bed. Sebastian didn't push him down onto it or anything, instead he simply stopped and hugged the other from behind again, gaining access to the neck once more.  
Without actually needing to look, he pulled the black tie off the other, which made the collar get a little looser.  
Roaming lower, brushing lightly over the other's nipples on his journey down, he enjoyed the gasp the other gave. This time however, his targets were simple buttons, which kept the other servant's tuxedo shut at the front.  
Those undone and out of the way, he let the black fabric slip of the slender shoulders and onto the floor.  
The black vest and the white shirt were given the same procedure, thought Sebastian didn't let the shirt slip off right away, instead mouthing, kissing, licking and nibbling all along the way whenever another inch of palest skin was revealed.

By the time the demon butler finally moved for the pants, Snake was a helplessly shivering creature in his arms, who'd been teased and pleasured so throughout, that he was hovering so close to the edge of reaching release, that it was close to being painful.  
But not yet.  
Sebastian was a master at manipulation – especially the manipulation of the body- enjoying making the other dizzy with pleasure.  
Having laid Snake out naked on his sheets, he actually pulled back a little, taking the moment to let his eyes roam all over his 'treat'.  
"Uhm…", Snake mumbled, biting his lower lip nervously for a moment and shooting a spark of desire through the demon over him without being aware of it.  
"What is it?"  
"… A-Aren't you… going to… t-take off… your c-clothes too…?", the young servant asked, voice becoming smaller as his embarrassment rose, which also showed in the other avoiding eye contact.  
"Do you want me to?", Sebastian simply inquired, making Snake blink his golden eyes up to him, then give a small nod.

Thought Sebastian REALLY wanted to go on, he merely gave a small smile. "Ask for it then."  
"… Take… off your clothes… please?", came the shy, breathless whisper.  
Not 'loud and clear', but at least he wasn't stuttering this time.  
Snake's reward was a long kiss, before Sebastian pulled back and stood at the side of the bed, slowly taking his clothes off, purposefully making a show of it, since he knew that the youth was watching.  
Only when he pulled down the final clothing did Snake flush hotly and look away for a few moments, before curiosity got the better of him and he actually looked back, cheeks coloring even deeper.  
"… You are…", he muttered softly, unable to speak on.  
It was obvious to the demon servant, that Snake was rather surprised to see him erect as well, despite Sebastian having done all the pleasuring so far.  
"Giving a partner pleasure, can be pleasing as well.", he informed the younger, who looked at him with a weird expression, before gnawing at his lower lip in thoughts.

Just when the butler was going to move in and take the next step, the younger one suddenly sat up. "T-Then I-I too…", he mumbled shyly, leaving the older one only to suck in air sharply when one pale hand had wrapped around his sensitive organ and slowly started stroking him.  
The male instantly recognized Snake attempting to reconstruct what he himself had done to him before. Despite being far from perfect, the shyness and inexperience of the touch riled him up in entirely different ways, which were quickly becoming intoxicating.  
"Stop. That's enough.", he quickly breathed out, mentally gritting his teeth at having to remain gentle-spoken at this point, when all he desired was to throw the other down and have his way with him.  
"Lay back down.", Sebastian instructed once the other complied, watching him do so, still shy, but this time watching him with open curiosity and anticipation.

Moving down, he put his hands onto the knees, parting them without much trouble, thought Snake's breath shook slightly. Settling comfortably between the other's legs, he placed a kiss onto the bend knee, slowly making his way up and pondering if he could get away with giving Snake a special summer uniform that required him to wear stockings.  
Snake had slender and elegant feet. Stockings would be perfect to emphasize that.  
Leaning over the other's body, he reached over to his night table, pulling open the first drawer. After realizing the potential of the 'relationship' with Snake, he'd made certain to be perfectly prepared.  
As always.  
He purposefully let the other watch as he coated his fingers with the oil, then rose the leg he'd showered with small affections just before over his shoulder.  
This way he had easy access to the hidden entrance between the other's globes.

The young half human shifted a little, unable to stay still, but Sebastian didn't mind at all. Instead he enjoyed the widening of the other's eyes as he rubbed the tip of his index finger against the other's opening.  
Then, as he pressed in, the fluttered shut, white teeth showing as the other lightly bit his lower lip for a moment, before parting his lips to inhale air.  
The hands went into the sheets, curling onto the fabric and holding tightly onto it as he made a second finger join the first soon after.  
Given how easily the other was able to accept even the third with only a temporary hitch in breath, Sebastian found himself wondering for a few moments if it were the snake-genes in him, that allowed the stretching to come along so easily.

"This was preparation, which is required between two men, so the one 'reciving' will not be in pain.", he absently explained, while pulling out his fingers and then coating up his erection.  
The oil was cold against the throbbing flesh, despite the fact he'd warmed it up with his hands. It didn't surprise him at all.  
The need to burry himself in the other had become … almost unbearable.  
Honestly, if his little brat of a young master decided that he needed him NOW… He'd be quite put off.  
Luckily no disturbance occurred as he slowly slid into the tight sheath.  
At one point Snake once more managed to surprise him, when one hand reached out to wrap around his neck. He didn't mind the action at all and promptly made use of it by kissing the other deeply again.  
After trusting into the other a couple of times, this one rose his legs up on his own, wrapping them around Sebastian's middle, allowing the demon to trust even deeper into the half human and hit his pleasure spot.  
A jerk went through the other, back arching and Sebastian smirking into the kiss, promptly doing it again and again.  
Only to slow down again when he realized the other was close to coming.  
Despite wanting fulfillment, Sebastian hadn't forgotten how much he wanted to take his time and enjoy this. Whereas Snake probably had no sense of time, the demon butler was well aware that he'd been keeping the young one near the brink of release for over an hour, before he was willing to end this.  
For now.  
Picking up pace again, his lips were a seal over the other's keeping the noise at a discrete level, thought he did sometimes pull away to hear the other's sweet sounds, that made him want to cause the other to cry out even louder.

As expected, Snake was even more beautiful when he finally came.  
Muscles flexing, pale skin tensing along, with the young one actually accidentally biting Sebastian's lip enough to cause it to bleed.  
Despite the muffled sound, he could clearly make out his name falling off the other's lips, watching as the other slowly grew limb and only then picking up pace to pound into the other without restrain and biting his own lower lip as he filled the other up good.

The demon butler allowed both of them to enjoy a few moments of blissful afterglow, before pushing himself up and pulling out of the other.  
Snake had not passed out – which was also satisfactory.  
Reaching out, he lightly messed up the other's hair, thus making the other blink one eye open and up at him. Due to these 'lessons' the young one had also gotten more used to being touched.  
A great development if he dared saying so himself.  
"I'm sure you'd like to stay here longer, but I'm afraid we must keep up appearances."  
The other drew his eyebrows together in confusion for a moment, before nodding. Interestingly enough to Sebastian, Snake didn't pretend to understand, but actually seemed to understand.  
Pushing himself up, he slid his legs out of the bed.  
His attempt to stand ended up with him promptly placing his butt back onto the bed.  
The demon butler found himself eyeing the pale butt as it rose again, his cum leaking out a little. "Want me to accompany you back?", he offered, surprising himself and Snake.  
After a moment the other servant shook his head and finished dressing. Sebastian hoped he remembered last time and would take a bath. And put those clothes in the basket 'to be washed'.  
"… I-I'll see y-you t-tomorrow.", Snake mumbled, cheeks flushed. "G-Good n-night."  
"Good night to you too.", he answered, watching the door fall shut.

A smirk of deep satisfaction went through him.  
Now that had been… almost perfect. A shiver went along his spine as he remembered the sensation of the other underneath him. Yes, he'd fully enjoy the exotic creature that was Snake.  
As his eyes happened to come onto the pile of his own clothes, Sebastian merely snapped his fingers and he was perfectly in order again, with no single drop of sweat on him.  
Perhaps next time, he'd feel like actually taking a bath… with Snake.  
With a smug smirk he allowed himself to draw out some fantasies in his head, before deciding that enough was enough and planning the tasks to do and facts to consider for the next time.

Snake on the other hand was crawling into bed an hour later with red face and ears, putting his hands over the later, when his snake comrades kept teasing him on how he'd found himself a fitting and powerful mate.


End file.
